Hog Tied
by Faith Withers
Summary: Reid has a run in with cannibals and the team has to find him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Reid stared up at the two foot long and two foot wide barred square hole that was cut in the ceiling of the cavern. Deep brown eyes could see the pale sun and large cumulonimbus clouds that were so close to creating a storm drift by yards above him. It was simple for him to tell the time of day it was by the position of the sun. Not only this, but apparently he had a knack for keeping time in his head, because it seemed that when he counted the minutes that he was always correct. Right now it must be eleven a.m. because the sun is three hours away from being at its highest point in the sky.

The young man had given up struggling a few days ago. It was no use being barred onto this slab of wood. And Sasha had taken away his gun, so resistance was futile. This group of juvenile college students had been planning for the passed three days on how to cook Reid's white meat in comparison to his dark meat. Jack suggested that the group hog tie the doctor and roast him over a pit. So far, that was the cannibals' preferred choice. To ready their "dinner" the group had behaved kindly only to stuff Reid like a Thanksgiving turkey along with a few tenderizing sessions each day. The young doctor was now too bruise and bloated to even try escaping.

Lawrence walked in with Sasha, his bulky frame giving the appearance of someone who was ready to beat somebody. Of course, soon enough that time would come. Sasha practically skipped over to Reid's slab of wood and began unbolting the steel from the slab. Reid's two large brown eyes begged for mercy as he slowly sat up. As he did, he heard his stomach contents slosh around and suddenly he remembered the bathroom break he took while he was trapped, leaving a trail of pee down the side of his leg. Sasha grinned at him while Lawrence clutched Reid by the arm.

"We have such a nice surprise for you," Sasha grinned and clapped her hands twice.

Lawrence grinned as well. The large college student dragged Reid by a couple inches behind him while Sasha pulled aside a maroon curtain and led them inside. Lawrence pushed Reid into a wooden chair at the head of the table. A stack of pancakes, about fifteen pounds starch Reid estimated, sat in front of him. Jack succeeded in placing more food on the table, including a large pot of apple cobbler. The doctor stared at this in awe, scared of his well-being. However, after two days of eating like this, his appetite had widened. No matter how bloated he felt he knew he must eat or be killed and eaten before he was discovered. Plus, even though Reid hated to admit it, he was feeling slightly hungry.

"You're too skinny," Sasha giggled with a large smile penetrating her youthful freckled face. "You must eat! Oh, if only we had gotten that Special Agent Rossi… he's got more padding on him."

Reid stared at her with a terrified expression. She knew who his team was, which means… after Reid took a couple moments for his thought process to concur, he realized that she must have reported the discovered limbs to the FBI. That was a risky move, however brilliant.

Lawrence furrowed his brow and glared; snapping his fingers in Reid's face to rid him of his reverie, "Eat."

Reid took one look at Lawrence and gulped. Picking up his silverware, Reid began to shovel the pancakes in his mouth. It took twenty minutes for the stomach to tell the brain it was full. If Reid could eat most of this food before his brain realized how much he was consuming, then the man could eat a lot more and make his captors happy. The longer he kept them happy, the longer he could live. So down went the pancakes loaded with syrup, down went the numerous strips of bacon and links of sausage, down went the container of cobbler, along with breakfast steak, eggs, hash browns and a container of milk. Reid finished all in a record time of ten minutes. The hardest part would be holding it all down. He knew that if he vomited, the group would just feed him more. By the time Reid was finished, Lawrence sat back and relaxed. Jack, Sasha, and Lawrence wore grins on their faces to show the triumph over their hostage.

"This wasn't the surprise," Sasha replied indignantly. "But, I'll show you it if you come with me."

Reid tried to hold it down as he nodded, but he ended up belching loudly anyway. Sasha took his puffy hand and took him through the back of the cavern. The two passed an underground stream and then hit a large lightly lit area, filled with rows of cages. Sasha beamed, the corners of her mouth stretching from ear to ear. Only three cages were occupied, but Reid knew that he would soon be another human caged like an animal. These unlucky people no longer fit their clothes as their shirts were raised above their stomachs and their jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. Sasha led Reid to a cage beside a brunette woman who was sleeping solemnly in a corner of her lodging. Reid's blond captor unlocked the cage and pushed him in, pointing to the chocolate cake that was in the corner of his cell. She smiled, locked the cage, and then went on her merry way.

The doctor knew he was supposed to eat the cake, but the thought of another bite of food floating somewhere in his stomach and turning into fat storages in his system for unusable energy irked him. The mere idea of being turned into a ham for roasting or baking terrified more than the other situations he had been in, including the time he became infected with a deadly strain of anthrax. He would slowly watch this happen to him, instead of their being either certain life or death. However, as he looked down at the cake, he knew he had to get this over with… and so he did. Five minutes later, he descended to his hands and knees, his stomach telling him that it was about to throw up. The only thing he could do was hold his breath and swallow, leaving no evidence of being sick. And then, his stomach told him to shut down and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Criminal Minds, it is owned by it's respective creator._

Hotch leaned over the computer that Garcia helplessly stared at. She looked from the screen to her boss and then back. Hotch's worries were hidden inside his occurring wrinkles and those deep black eyes. His eyes always seemed to know everything, except for now where they appeared to see nothing. Garcia tapped along the keyboard with a strong vein of hopelessness pumping blood throughout her heart. Garcia eyed Hotch, her hands pausing above the keyboard.

"Sir, I don't know what I'm looking for," came her small voice, which disappeared into the walls.

"Keep looking," Hotch stated. A chill ran down his spine. He was pushing his agents farther than they had ever been before. Because of that he had gotten Reid kidnapped and possibly murdered. If they did not find him alive, Hotch would never be able to forgive himself. "I think we need to go over what we already know."

Hotch raised his thick eyebrows at Garcia, clearly wanting her to follow him out of the room. The two gathered the rest of the team into a private room inside the local police station. Hotch wrote on the top of the dry erase board in a messy scrawl: What we Already Know. Before the agent turned around he closed his eyes, wishing he could hear a list of what the young doctor could contribute. Obviously there was nothing but silence, and as Hotch turned around, there was no Spencer Reid in the room either. All there was were five agents. All of them appeared to be just as lost as he was.

"We know our unsub is a cannibal," Morgan offered.

Hotch raised his black marker to the dry erase board, scribbling down "cannibal". He paused, placing his hand down onto the metal tray of markers. Leaning on the tray with both hands, he let his head hang. Nobody truly knew anything, and none of them could think without Reid here. The doctor **challenged** the team into trying to know and understand more than that youngest member. But now all the team could contemplate over was what exactly was happening to him right now.

"Can you expand on that?" Hotch finally managed.

This was hitting him harder than any other case had.

Prentiss was the first to speak up, "There were bite marks on the bone. Also, meat was torn from the bone as an alternative to being cut off or sawn off."

Hotch scribbled that up onto the board as well, underneath the word "cannibal".

"There are three unsubs."

The team members turned their head toward the man who had uttered those four words. All of them had furrowed brows and quizzical looks on their faces. Above everyone else, Garcia appeared extraordinarily uncomfortable. Rossi looked triumphant with his hands folded across his stomach, as he was the one who had stated the information. The aging man flipped open the manila folder, showing different pictures of each victim's limbs, ribs and other various parts.

Hotch stepped forward to the long table. "How do you-"

"Different bite marks. If you look closely there are three different bite marks on the bone. One has larger teeth, another has a softer bite, while the next has spaced teeth," Rossi answered Hotch's partial inquiry.

Morgan leaned over the pictures and almost smiled because the team had irrevocably gathered another important piece of information. "So two are men and the other's a woman, based on how deep the bite marks are."

Rossi nodded.

And so the team succeeded in creating an organized list on the dry erase board on everything they knew. When the six of them were finish creating the list, Hotch put down the marker and stepped back. They more than they thought they did. And the list looked like this:

3 Cannibal Unsubs:

Organized

Three unsubs based on bite marks: one light, one with spaced teeth, one with large teeth.

Cannibalism based on meat ripped from bone and the shreds left.

Endocannibalism- unsubs eat humans from same community

Body parts discovered in woods around the same area

Cannibals "fatten" up victims so there would be more to eat

Unsub 1:

Social

Somehow persuades victims to go with them

Looks harmless / most likely everyone knows them

Rossi looked at Hotch and tossed a book onto the table that he had been hiding on his lap. Both Morgan and Prentiss reached for it, but Hotch got to it first. He eyed the book with a furrowed brow, and raised one eyebrow when he lifted his head to look at Rossi. Hotch raised the book up in the air for everyone to see. On the cover was the unmistakable title of _Fairy Tales_.

"I think one of our unsubs is trying to tell us something," Rossi commented calmly and more collected than any of the others appeared. "Open to the table of contents. That's what our unsub wants to see."

Hotch did so, and was more confused than ever. "Wendigo?"

"Isn't that the urban legend about those guys who ran out of food and decided to eat each other?" Morgan asked, clearly knowing where this was going.

Prentiss looked over at the man, who looked squeamish at this point, and continued his explanation, "Yeah-" Pause. "- Then after resorting to cannibalism, those left turned into creatures with these magical powers."

"Like what?" Hotch asked, appearing to be slightly dumbfounded.

This was a knew sort of resonance from him since typically the man took everything with a grain of salt, and accepting more than any of the other team members. He flipped to the story on page forty-seven with rough callused fingers. Black eyes roughly skimmed the page and by the end of page one his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"So these unsubs… they believe eating human flesh will eventually heighten all their senses and give them abnormal strength," Hotch managed to respond with a monotone voice, even though his features suggested supreme shock.

"Well obviously if someone sent the book they want it to stop," Jareau stated meekly, as if second-guessing herself.

Prentiss took the folder of pictures from Rossi and began examining them. "It's the girl."

"How can you be so sure?" Morgan inquired as Prentiss passed a picture to his side of the table.

"Please, one girl and two guys? One of these guys is her boyfriend and they forced her to do this sort of thing."

"And now she just wants out," Morgan finished.

Rossi sat back in his chair, "So now we know all about unsub number one. She's the people person who gets people to wherever they are. And knowing her motive, she'll have been around all the murder scenes."

"There **was** the blond girl. I think her name was Sasha Greenwald," Emily stated.

Hotch pulled down a projector screen to the side of the dry erase board while Garcia grabbed a laptop off the corner table. She flipped it open and plugged in the firewire chord from the projector as well as the USB chord for the Internet. After tapping into a few network databases, she brought up the file of Sasha Greenwald.

"That's her," Morgan and Prentiss said in unison.

Jareau looked up from her hands that sat flaccidly in her lap. Her reverie broke when she finally realized that the group had gotten somewhere. And instead of sitting around doing nothing, they were one step closer to catching these cannibals. Plus, now there might be something that she could do.

Jareau pushed a slight smile onto her face and asked, "Should I alert the public?"

"Not yet. We want to keep the public as far away from this case as possible. Them knowing it's Greenwald or that this is happening in their woods, they might try to go after our unsubs themselves. We don't want the locals doing so," Hotch replied.

"Morgan, Prentiss, I want you to look around the woods. Find any underground locations they could be hidden in. Jareau, you need to fend off the press for now. Rossi and I will be going through old files. And Garcia, you'll be waiting for my call," Hotch said, giving out the orders to be done.

Everyone got up and left the room. None of them said a word after that. The six of them just dispersed, no thought in their mind besides Reid. Hotch leaned onto the wooden table, and he looked at Rossi. The other agent saw the lines that had been creasing his face that had only been there for the passed forty-eight hours. Rossi nodded solemnly previous to standing up and walking to the door.

"We'll get him," Rossi said.

Hotch nodded. "I sure hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter took a while to write since I didn't know what to write next (even though I knew I wanted to go back and forth between Reid and the rest of the agents). Also, I'm working on stories other than this. Oh, and reviews are these pretty black paper hearts that will always be loved. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it, no matter how much I like to play with the characters.  
**

Behind Reid's eyelids there seemed to be a vast black space where all thinking and dreaming imaginable was possible. Even though Reid knew there was no space between his actual eyelid and eyeball, he still enjoyed what black area there seemed to be. It was like his pondering spot, where all contemplations would occur so he did not have to open his eyes and remember where he was.

For instance, in this black space Reid could remember simple facts that he never believed he would need to remember, like how there are three thousand five hundred calories in one pound. Therefore, it was possible for him to recognize that he could gain seven pounds in one week. He knew that seven days had already passed because of the small holes in this cavern that allowed light to shine in. And judging on how he no longer needed his belt, he had gained about seven pounds that week.

The cannibals were getting closer to their snacking on Reid. One more week and he was people food.

Reid opened his eyes. He was lying on his back on a wet dirt floor with his legs and his arms spread out so he looked like a star. Brown eyes stared up at silver metal bars of the cage and the rocky brown cavern wall beyond. There was a certain patch of moss beyond the cage that Reid wished he could reach up and touch, just to scrutinize the natural beauty of it.

The genius was so catatonic with food that no real thoughts were coming- only broken ones. He could not create a complete contemplation to save his life. In fact, his brain really was not saving his life right now. Instead it was clogged with how much food he had eaten and his broadening appetite that caused him to eat more than he had ever before. With his eyelids heavy from eating, he wondered what his friends would think of him when they saw him. Would they pity him? Would they take some sort of detour around him? Would they pretend he did not exist? The warm feeling of homemade apple pie filled his stomach and caused him to drift back to sleep again.

Reid was awoken by a couple of screams. Two pairs of eyelids flew open at the sound of the earsplitting cries. He sat up in the cage and looked through the bars to his left. The girl, whose name turned out to be Megan, was no longer there. He supposed she was the first woman who screamed, and then this caused another woman to cry out. Perhaps there would be a new woman in the cell beside his. That thought scared Reid, but it also excited him. The news meant someone fresh from the outside world could maybe tell him what was going on out there. Or perhaps she, or he, would be able to tell him whether the Behavioral Analysis Unit had given a televised conference yet.

Reid's brain flew around in circles while thinking of all the brilliant possibilities. He hoped this new person might be able to help him. And then he stopped. All the excitement rushed out of him in a stampede, leaving Reid feeling as though he had been punched in the stomach. He was not **supposed** to wish that another person would be residing in the cage next to him because that clearly meant yet one more being had died and another would be waiting to pass on as food as well. So, as another scream hit the eardrum of Reid's right ear, the genius could only curl up in a ball on the floor and close his eyes as tightly as he could. In his mind he could block out these beastly things if he could recite statistics out loud.

Sadly, the only facts and statistics he could remember were about food, since he had had food on the brain for the last seven days:

_Fifty-eight million people in the United States are overweight, while forty million are obese and three million people are morbidly obese._

_The word "onion" is named after a Latin word meaning "large pearl"._

_Fifty-eight percent of all children were obese in 2001._

_Throughout a lifetime the average person will eat thirty-five tons of food._

Reid squeezed his eyes shut tighter when he heard two people walking through the cavern, getting closer and closer to the cages. One of the people was stumbling. Reid knew it must be Sasha and the new victim. Sasha was always the one who put the people in the cages and took them back out to feed them. The other two he knew were Lawrence and Jack. Lawrence was the bodyguard who made sure the victims never left and ate all their food, while Jack was the cook. The three of them made a fine team, and now, one of their members was arriving with fresh meat. Maybe this person could tell him something. Reid tried to keep his eyes closed to think about facts and statistics, but his brain kept getting on the fritz. No clear thoughts would flow through his head, unless they were menacing and hopeless ones. In the end, Reid only came up with a few more thoughts about food.

_About one thousand bacteria are found in a liter of drinking water._

_Instant coffee has existed since the middle of the eighteenth century._

_Seventy-eight perfect of Americans do not meet their activity level recommendations._

And then the wheels in Reid's brain started turning. The cobwebs fell off of the gears that were so well constructed in his head, and his deep brown eyes opened. He turned his head to look at Sasha and a very beautiful muscular teenage girl with short red spiky hair. Reid nodded and sat up, feeling his bloated stomach push against his pants. But he stood up, no matter how dizzy from the amount of food he ate earlier, and he began to jog in place.

Sasha looked at Reid up and down incredulously. This was how Reid was going to fight the team of cannibals- by doing as much exercise as he could muster. Both Sasha and the new girl laughed, even as Sasha put the redhead in the cage and locked her in there.

"Wow, Dr. Reid, even after all we've subjected you to you're still fighting. I guess that's what people mean by a brave soul," Sasha complimented as she sat down in front of the cages and leaned back on the cavern wall. "Nobody has tried this yet. You're pretty wonderful, Reid. Your teammates are looking for you, I know that for sure, with the tips I've been attempting to drop. It's a terrible thing when you're forced to do awful acts and then watch as everyone suffers."

"I think I'm gonna follow Reid's lead if you don't mind," the redhead said, picking up pretty quickly.

"I don't mind," Sasha quickly returned, her usually cheerful voice becoming sad and distant. "I never signed up for this anyway. If I'd known my boyfriend was into this sort of garbage I would have never become his girlfriend."

Reid frowned at Sasha. Even though she was one of the unsubs, he still felt as though she was a victim since she was still trying to help the victims by giving tips to the BAU. The redhead's long legs stood up, however wobbly, and began jogging around in circles in the large cell. A smile crossed Reid's lips at how brave this new victim was. She would last a long time in here, and hopefully long enough to get saved by his team.

The redhead looked over at Reid. She stopped and walked to the edge of her cell, holding out her hand through the bars. Reid took her hand in his and gave it a nice handshake. Sasha just watched until Lawrence called her name.

"I'm sorry, Reid," Sasha said, giving him big blue puppy eyes.

She opened the cell and took Reid by the hand, leading him to the kitchen where he would eat his second meal of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this or that... sorry to burst your _Criminal Minds_ bubble, but owning this show is just a dream.

**AN:** This might be one of the worst chapters I've written for this story, so I'm sorry if it is. I couldn't sleep at three a.m. one night and decided to write so this is what I put down on paper... and then edited as much as I could when I started typing it up. And, as always, this is completely unbata-ed! =)

Leaves crunched under their feet. Prentiss looked up at all the scraggly trees that were quickly losing all their leaves. Wind picked up and red, orange and yellow twirled in the air like a mini tornado as more leaves fell in flurries from the surrounding trees. Any amount of wind that attacked the trees caused those leaves to fall, and in Prentiss' mind that was how this case was. Actions made by people involved in the case could cause bad events, and once all the leaves were off those trees, Reid would be dead. It was nerve wracking attempting to discover an underground cavern in this beautiful New York countryside. Morgan just wanted this to be over, and to have Reid back reciting statistics.

Prentiss and Morgan kept walking through the woods. They were following the trail that was left by the victims' bodies. These bodies had been scattered ten to fifteen feet apart, leading in a line to some area. Wherever this area was, the cavern would be. However, neither knew whether the trail started where the first victim was place, or the last victim. Prentiss looked at Morgan and nodded. If Sasha were helping them figure out this serial killing, then the last victim would be leading the two towards the cavern- not away from it. If Reid were there, he would have been the first to notice that. However, since he was a hostage, Rossi was the one to figure it out.

"What do we do when we find this cavern?" Prentiss inquired as she hiked uphill through crunching leaves with Morgan.

"You mean **if** we find it."

"Oh no, we're finding it today," Prentiss reassured him.

A twig snapped somewhere in the woods. Morgan jumped slightly and looked around. One could never be too careful. However, Prentiss laughed and kept walking.

Eventually Morgan answered the question, "If we find it we call Hotch."

"And what if somebody dies? If we wait for Hotch there could be another innocent body in there," Prentiss replied.

She had a feeling that they were getting closer- a hunch told her they would need to call Hotch soon. In fact, there was no way she could wait any longer. The woman stopped in the middle of the woods. Prentiss sniffed the air, a sort of relieved elation rising up through her gut to her throat. Morgan kept walking for a few feet until he turned and looked at her. His mouth spread into a slight smile.

"Call Hotch," Morgan told her.

Prentiss did not need to be told twice. The smell of pancakes with syrup along with some sort of meat dish wafted out of the woods. There were no signs of a cottage or actual building to be seen, so the smells must be swirling up from underground somewhere- somewhere where the cannibals and their hostages may be. The two agents were so close.

Prentiss pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open, only to find how bad a reception she got around her. The woman walked a few feet higher up the hill so she was standing beside Morgan and saw that her reception bars had gained one more. Two bars was good enough in the middle of nowhere to get the message out. Dialing Hotch's number from speed dial, she pressed the phone to her ear and waited.

"Prentiss, did you find it?" Hotch's solemn voice asked over the phone.

"Not yet, we're almost there. We smell food. Sir, get us some back-up and we'll go in when you get here," Prentiss breathed out.

There was a pause before Hotch said, "Tell us how to get where you are and we'll find the rest of the way there. You two find the cavern but wait for us. We'll go in together."

Prentiss gave him directions as he wrote them down on a piece of paper with a pen. As soon as the conversation was over, Hotch hung up, without the inkling of saying goodbye.

Prentiss told Morgan what Hotch said and the two proceeded to go uphill. But then the hill suddenly evened out and dropped by a steep hill into a gorge. For a moment Prentiss kept walking, but then realized there was a gorge there when she almost slipped on a couple of leaves. The large divide held a shallow yet wide stream. Morgan and Prentiss walked sideways down the gorge in order to keep their footing. Once beside the stream they looked around, keeping they eyes peeled for an entrance.

"It should be around here. This' where the smell's coming from," Prentiss said.

Morgan furrowed his brow and climbed back up the gorge's wall. With his head tilted downward, he began scouring the edge of the gorge for some sort of up-top opening- like a window. Prentiss followed Morgan along the side of the gorge with him up top and her still looking along the wall. She cleared leaves along the wall that could be covering a door out of the way. However, when Prentiss looked up, Morgan had disappeared.

"Morgan?" Prentiss called up the leafy wall.

There was a silence and then Prentiss heard, "Prentiss, I found Reid!"

Prentiss was ecstatic. She ran up the steep hill by grabbing onto trees that stood out of the ground. Once to the top, she looked around for Morgan. He was set ten feet from the edge of the hill and ten feet to Prentiss' left. Prentiss jogged to Morgan and knelt down beside him. She saw that Morgan was looking through a grated window into the cavern below. Both of them knew not to yell into the cavern for fear of causing a large echo, instilling fear and panic inside the captors. Instead Prentiss and Morgan just watched, since that was all they could do.

Through the grated window Prentiss could see two figures eating what appeared to be a variety of food before them. One was a redhead and the other had long brown hair. Yes, Reid was in there. Morgan silently thanked God that Reid had not been eaten after the past week they had been looking for him. If Prentiss could see right, Reid had pulled off his sweater vest and had unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. Every few seconds or so Reid would tug at the neckline of it as though it were suffocating him. Then, he would continue to shovel food in his mouth as if his life depended on it. In fact, his life probably did at the moment.

Prentiss turned to Morgan. "I can't watch this. I'm going to look for the door."

"I'll stay here in case Hotch comes," Morgan replied, watching Prentiss descend the side of the gorge.

Keeping the location of the window in mind, Prentiss began clearing leaves again to find a door. After about fifteen minutes of searching for one, Prentiss found it.

"Got it!" she called up to Morgan.

The door was just a large piece of tree bark with a piece of frayed rope as a looped handle. Prentiss looked up at Morgan, who looked glad that she had found it. Dirt was smudged across her forehead and it was caked on her hands, but getting dirty was in the job description.

She was lucky she had found it in the nick of time too when a familiar voice said from above, "Morgan, where's Reid?"

Morgan looked toward where the voice came from. The sound was attached to Hotch, Rossi, and a couple police officers that came along for the ride. Hotch looked determined and Rossi appeared to be angry. The two officers wore the faces of men who just wanted to get this over with. These police officer's attitudes irritated Morgan.

_They better do a good job instead of moping around that they're here,_ Morgan thought.

"There's a window right here," Morgan said, pointing downward, and then he continued, "And Prentiss just found the door."

Hotch gave a slight look of approval with glittering brown eyes as he descended down the gorge with Rossi and the police officers.

"Morgan and Rossi, see if you can't get that grate off and go through that way. Take Chuck-" Hotch motioned to a tubby officer "- with you. Terri will come with Prentiss and I. If you can't get the grate off you come through this way. Your job is to make sure the hostages are safe and get them out. They'll stay with Chuck while Morgan and Rossi come back inside to help us apprehend the… _wendigoes_."

Prentiss let a smile slip onto her lips when he said that. Hotch just played it up a little to make it seem more ridiculous and more like an easy task with so little people. The reason there were not many officers or sufficient forces was because it was a shock to have found the cavern so quickly- there merely was not enough time to get those sufficient forces. That may be what Rossi was so upset about.

Without a countdown, Hotch threw open the door and heard it splash into the stream. It floated away in the water, seeing as it was light bark.

Hotch went in first with his gun at the ready. Prentiss came afterward, and then came Terri. Morgan, Rossi, and Chuck climbed up the side of the gorge and luckily pulled off the grate without a problem. In they all went into the cavern, doing their jobs that was all assigned for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. Plus, they do it better than me.

**AN:** This chapter was really really difficult to write. This is the last chapter. It took a while for my brain to finally wrap around this. I didn't name any of the FBI agent's names because of the point of view I chose to do it in. Hopefully everyone knows who I'm talking about when I talk about them. Also, I tried to keep it nice and exciting. I hope everyone likes this chapter.

Lawrence looked up when he heard the sound of something in his domain. Jack swallowed. Perhaps they had been found out. Whoever found them was in for some walloping, which was what Lawrence decided as he pounded his fist into his palm. It was not even a maybe when he heard voices coming from the large room where newer captives were kept. Lawrence stood from the table he had been sitting at, moving it with his gut.

He stalked over to the tall cupboard beside the mobile refrigerator and pulled it open. There were a couple shotguns there, just in case. This was a 'just in case' scenario. It was already loaded for precaution, which most people would think was stupid if they were in his position, but they weren't. This way he could easily pull it out and shoot it if he needed to. Right now he had no time to waste loading the gun with shells.

"Lawrence?" Jack said as his large friend pulled the curtain to the side and walked out into the biggest room of the cave.

Lawrence looked at the two FBI agents and the cop. He raised the gun, taking careful aim. Without any other warning, he pulled the trigger. A large shot rang out. It rattled the cave. The rock wall they built to put the curtain on fall to the right, into the kitchen. Lawrence heard Jack scream, and then he turned his head back to see the female bleeding out of her knee cap. That would warn them. She was in such shock that she did not even scream. Or maybe she was just a tough bitch. Whichever way she was, the girl was now on the floor. Both men had their guns raised at him.

Something in Lawrence did not even care if his partner was gone.

"Sir, put the gun down," the male FBI agent ordered, raising his gun.

Lawrence rested his finger on the trigger. "No, you put your guns down. That was just a warning. You piss me off and I'll kill her."

"Lawrence!" Sasha called from deeper in the cavern. She jogged out into the large room, and over some of the rocks that had fallen into where the cages were. Behind the girl were two FBI agents, a cop, and their captives. "What'd you do?"

"Sasha, get back," Lawrence ordered.

Sasha shook her head. She looked back at Reid. The girl stood up straight. She shook her head again. This was the time to stand up.

"Lawrence, they're trying to help you," Sasha explained.

Lawrence turned the gun on her. He held it with one hand. The college student looked from the black-haired female FBI agent, who was bleeding all over his cavern's floor. He had half the mind to tell her to stop bleeding, but when one is shot they cannot exactly do that. Instead of shooting the female FBI agent he looked at Sasha and then at the captive who said his name was Spencer. He moved the gun so instead of pointing it at Sasha, he was pointing it at Reid. All the FBI agents started toward him, but Lawrence made a disagreeing tone.

"Anyone moves and he's dead," Lawrence said.

"Lawrence?" the female FBI agent said with her hands clasped over her knee. "I'm Prentiss from the FBI. We need to get you some help."

"Help? Help?" Lawrence just laughed and shifted his hand back to Sasha.

Reid practically whimpered, "Don't hurt her."

"Don't hurt her? Huh? She been fraternizing with you two back there? She's been fraternizing with our **food**? Sasha, you don't play with your food. You hear me?" Lawrence yelled, and he pulled the trigger.

Sasha's head blasted all over the muscular FBI agent, who was lucky to not have been the backlash of the shell. They all stood there, stunned for a moment. But Prentiss was the smart one. She pulled the trigger of her gun five times- just to make sure he was dead, and because she was pissed about her knee.

"Sah- sah," was all Reid could say.

He had really liked her.

It was a messy ending, and when they tried to rescue Jack it was futile. However, they did get Reid and Sam back, who had taken to a kind of friendship that was different from most others. The agents called a team to clean up their mess, and they were out to the police station to fill Jareau in. Reid had to pull his tight sweater vest and white shirt underneath it over his pants because he could not get them zipped or buttoned. Nonetheless, he needed to buy new clothes. And Prentiss went straight to the hospital to get the shell that fractured her kneecap out of her leg. Other than that, everyone was good. They had seen things like that before. Even though every case affected them, they were fine. Lastly, Reid kept in touch with Sam and he bought a new wardrobe- an affect of gaining ten pounds.


End file.
